five_nights_at_tubbyland_the_shining_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prototypes
The Prototypes are More Tattered and Old. They Were Thrown In The Back-Rooms For Spare Parts. Prototype Po: She Appears More Tattered. He is Missing His Left Leg Below The Thigh. He is Missing The Suit on Both Arms Except Both Hands, Right Leg Except Foot. His Head Decoration, Ears and Lower Jaw Have a Few More Rips and Holes. He Has a Huge Rip on The Right Top Side of His Head, Revealing His Endoskeleton. His Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil. Prototype Dipsy: He Also Appears More Tattered. The Suit on His Left Ear and Left Upper-Arm is Now Missing, Her Right Ear, Head Decoration, Torso and Legs Have More Holes and Rips. He is a Little Rusty Prototype Laa-Laa: She Also Appears More Tattered. Her Left Foot is Missing It's Suit. The Holes on Her Upper-Arms Appear Large. She is Also Missing Her Left Forearm, Left Hand and Left Ear. Prototype Tinky Winky: He Also Appears More Tattered. His Right Eye, Left Forearm and Left Hand is Missing. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Foot. She Has More Rips on Her Upper-Arms, Right Forearm, Right Hand, Legs, Torso and Lower Jaw. (Disclaimer: The Next 7 Ones are Prototypes of Pip, Squint, Kelly, Pipes, Zak, The King and The Queen. They Were Made a Little Bit After The Original Prototypes of Po, Laa-Laa, Dipsy and Tinky Winky) Prototype Pip: He is Missing His Right Ear and Right Hand. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Foot, Right Thigh, Left Upper-Arm and Lower Jaw. His Left Eye is Ripped Out With Loose Wires Hanging Out. His Right Lower-Leg, Left Forearm, Left Hand, Head Decorations and Right Upper-Arm Have Holes on Them. Prototype Squint: Both Feet, Left Leg, and Right Upper-Arm are Missing It's Suit. His Head Decoration, Arms and Torso Have Holes and Rips on Them. His Left Arm is Missing Below Half of The Upper-Arm. His Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil. Prototype Kelly: Her Waist, Both Upper-Arms, Right Lower-Leg and a Small Portion of The Left Side of Her Mask is Missing It's Suit. Her Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil. Her Right Forearm and Right Hand is Missing With Loose Wires Hanging Out. Her Head Decoration, Torso and Right Thigh Have Holes on Them. Prototype Pipes: His Left Arm and Right Leg are Missing It's Suit Except His Left Lower-Leg. His Left Eye Appears to Hang Out of The Socket and Is a Little Cracked. His Left Hand and Left Ear is Missing With a Little Bit of Loose Wires Hanging Out. His Endoskeleton is Very Rusty and Moldy. Prototype Zak: His Right Ear, Right Hand and Half of His Left Ear is Missing. His Eyes are Black With Milky Glowing White Pupils. He is Covered in Numerous Rips, Holes and Loose Wires. Prototype King: He is Missing His Right Arm and a Small Portion of The Left Side of His Mask. He Has a Huge Rip on His Torso. His Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil and He is Extremely Rusty Prototype Queen: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand, Legs, Feet and Ears. He is Missing The Right Side of His Mask and Right Arm. Her Hips and a Little Bit of Her Left Ear Still Has The Suit. Her Left Breast and Her Left Upper-Arm are Also Missing It's Suit. Her Garment and Bikini are Torn and Her Ring and Crown is Rusty